Sensor systems are widely used in applications such as automotive, inertial guidance systems, household appliances, game devices, protection systems for a variety of devices, and many other industrial, scientific, and engineering systems. In applications where safety is critical, redundancy is sometimes employed for enhanced sensitivity and greater reliability. Such applications can contain redundant sensors capable of measuring the same physical stimulus, and in some cases (e.g., inertial sensors, magnetic sensors, and so forth), along the same sensitive (e.g., input axis).